mlpfandomcom-20200223-history
Shadowbolts
|cutie mark = (S1E2 and some material) (S2E4 and other material) |voice = Tabitha St. Germain (English) |headercolor = #523F6D |headerfontcolor = #B2C26B}} The Shadowbolts are a squad of Pegasus ponies similar to the Wonderbolts who were created by Nightmare Moon. They appear in the season episode Friendship is Magic, part 2 and some adaptations and merchandise. Their name is a portmanteau of the words "shadow" and "thunderbolt". Members of the Shadowbolts include Shadow Surprise and unnamed Pegasi. Development and design The Shadowbolt mare shares her mane and tail style with Blaze and Surprise. The two stallions share their mane and tail style with each other and Wave Chill. "Shady" was previously used as the name of a G1 Earth pony mare. Though the trio of ponies appear as only a transformation of Nightmare Moon in Friendship is Magic, part 2, the pony trio appears simultaneously with Princess Luna/Nightmare Moon in some merchandise and Gameloft's mobile game. The winged skull cutie mark on the Shadowbolt costume worn by Rainbow Dash varies—in Luna Eclipsed and in some material, it has a different design than on Shadowbolt uniforms, while in some material, it has the same design as on Shadowbolt uniforms. Rainbow's costume is misidentified as a Wonderbolt costume in online promotional material, but it is identified as a Shadowbolt costume in merchandise. Shadowbolt goggle lenses do not permanently maintain their usual shape, instead being round on occasion. Depiction in the series In the season one episode Friendship is Magic, part 2, Nightmare Moon briefly transforms into the trio of pony Shadowbolts. She claims that they are the greatest aerial team in the Everfree Forest and attempts to persuade Rainbow Dash to abandon the rest of the Mane Six and become the Shadowbolts' captain, but Rainbow Dash declines this offer and sticks with the Mane Six. In the season two episode Luna Eclipsed, Rainbow Dash wears a Shadowbolt costume for Nightmare Night. Other depictions Printed works IDW comics In My Little Pony Annual 2017 chapter 1, a pair of changelings impersonate the Shadowbolts and challenge Rainbow Dash to a race in order to keep her from joining the other Wonderbolts in battling Queen Chrysalis' forces. Each of the disguised changelings is addressed as Shady, the stallion-disguised one by the mare-disguised one and the mare-disguised one by Rainbow Dash. On page 12 and in starting on page 1, a Shadowbolt appears in Princess Eris' casino. Storybooks In the book My Little Pony: Tricks and Treats, an adaptation of the episode Luna Eclipsed, Rainbow Dash wears a Shadowbolt costume for Nightmare Night. Magazines In [[Merchandise#Panini|Panini's My Little Pony magazine]], the Shadowbolts appear in at least one of the last two parts of the three-part story Die Legende von Nightmare Moon, an adaptation of the episodes Friendship is Magic, part 1 and Friendship is Magic, part 2. Software My Little Pony (mobile game) Shadowbolts are featured in Gameloft's mobile game. They are a single character called "The Shadowbolts" with the Ponyville house "The Shadowbolts' Hut" and the description "They're Nightmare Moon's knights-in-shadowy armor -- the Shadowbolts are Pegasi with predilections for bringin' the pain!" Shadowbolts also appear in two of the minigames. Seasonal theming of the game has had Rainbow Dash wear her Shadowbolt costume. The "Nightmare Night at the Museum" event features one of the male Shadowbolts as an enemy minion. A file of the game's has included information for a character called "Shadow Surprise" with the house "Shadowbolts' Hut" and the description "One of Nightmare Moon's most trusted Shadowbolts, Shadow Surprise is a Pegasus with a predilection for bringing the pain!" Luna Eclipsed In the PlayDate Digital game My Little Pony: Luna Eclipsed, an adaptation of the episode Luna Eclipsed, Rainbow Dash wears a Shadowbolt costume for Nightmare Night. Castle Creator In some versions of Castle Creator, one of the available character images of Rainbow Dash has her Shadowbolt costume. Xbox LIVE Xbox LIVE avatar items include a Shadow Bolt pet and a Shadow Bolt costume. Merchandise Toys The Toys "R" Us exclusive Collector Series includes a glow-in-the-dark Playful Ponies brushable toy of Rainbow Dash as a Shadowbolt. The Guardians of Harmony line includes a toy of the female pony Shadowbolt, with her eyes visible. Posters Despite only appearing as a transformation of Nightmare Moon in the show, the Shadowbolts appear alongside Princess Luna and Nightmare Moon on the Comic Con 2011 and Chaos is Magic posters. The Shadowbolts are also included on Enterplay's Nightmare Moon and the Everfree Forest poster. Shadowbolts-related WeLoveFine art prints include "Everypony", "Shadow Wonders", and "Shadows". Apparel and accessories Shadowbolts-related WeLoveFine T-shirts include fan-designed "Shadowbolts Fan", MLP Villains Allover", "MLP Season One Allover", and fan-designed "The Periodic Table of My Little Pony". Shadowbolts-related WeLoveFine iPhone cases include "MLP Villains iPhone Case". Quotes Gallery See also * * * References de:Shadowbolts es:Los Shadowbolts fr:Wonderbolts#Les Shadowbolts gl:Shadowbolts it:Shadowbolts pl:Shadowbolts ru:Темномолнии Category:Antagonists Category:Eyewear wearers Category:Featured articles Category:Supporting characters